rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ripper Tales Wiki
Welcome to Ripper Tales Ripper Tales is a record of the adventures of a group that investigate the dark, mysterious and macabre in Victorian England. This game references the Savage Worlds game system, available from Pinnacle Entertainment Group at www.peginc.com. Savage Worlds and all associated logos and trademarks are copyrights of Pinnacle Entertainment Group. Used with permission. Pinnacle makes no representation or warranty as to the quality, viability, or suitability for purpose of this product. News The Following pages have been updated after the session on the 9th October * Character pages (Find them here) The Following pages still need to be updated. * The GM's Journal page. * The GM Notes page. Older Updates *The Lodge Record Sheet was updated. *The Novice Rippers page was updated to account for changes in the lodge's Membership. *The Strategic Missions page was updated. * Melmoth's Daemonic Pact has been added to Rig's page. House Rules and Additions *Characters may take an additional Major Hindrance (For a total of 2 Major and 2 Minor Hindrances) gaining a further 2 Hindrance points which can be spent as normal *We will be using the Dramatic Interludes rules which can be found on this page. *We will also be using the Contacts rule that can be found in Triple Ace Games Free Pulp Supplement for Savage Worlds, which can be downloaded from this page. *When upgrading the Facilities rating in the Lodge, rather than having facilities become available in a fixed order, the Lodge members will be able to choose which facility becomes available at each level. Beware! If you have no sleeping quarters, you will have to pay for somewhere to live, if you have no meeting room, you can never be sure the place you are meeting in is not being overheard ... you have been warned! *Some additional edges are also available. Those that have been taken by characters will have the rules noted on that character's page. In Game Benefits for Out of Game actions. There are certain things that can gain your character in-game bonuses. Here they are: #Writing and Posting your character background on the Wiki - Gain 1XP #Updating your character's journal between sessions - Gain 1 Benny or 1 Adventure Card Draw (not play) at the start of the next session. #Updating the Wiki with information about Lodge Enemies, Allies or Contacts etc. - Gain 1 Benny or '' 1 Adventure Card Draw (''not play) at the start of the next session. #Providing an appropriate miniature for your character - Gain 1XP and ''1 Benny for the session to which you first bring the miniature. #''Painting that miniature - Gain 1XP ''and '' Draw and Play an additional Adventure Card in for first session in which the miniature is painted. Who's Cooking? Next Session (Saturday 16th October) : Tavis&Kirsten After That ... *Rick *Becky&Dan *Roland *Matt The Lodge The centre of operations for any band of Rippers is their lodge. Here you can meet the Rippers themselves, access their journals and peruse their information on the Cabal. Category:Browse